Media content in the form of movie content and television (TV) programming content, for example, is consistently sought out and enjoyed by consumers. Nevertheless, the popularity of a particular item or items of such content, for example, a particular movie, TV series, or even a specific TV episode can vary widely. In some instances, that variance in popularity may be due to fundamental differences in personal taste amongst consumers. However, in other instances, the lack of consumer interaction with content may be due less to its inherent undesirability to those consumers than to their lack of familiarity with or reluctance to explore the content. Due to the resources often devoted to developing new content, the efficiency and effectiveness with which content likely to be desirable to consumers can be introduced to those consumers has become increasingly important to producers, owners, and distributors of media content.